The present invention relates to the use of photodiode devices arranged in an array, and more particularly to a configuration of photodiode devices that reduces the “dead space” between devices in the array.
Photodiode arrays are used to detect light signals incident to the photodiode surfaces. Light signals incident to the photodiode surfaces will generate electrical signals that are representative of the light signals. Thus, photodiodes are popular in applications that use light signals to carry and retrieve information, like compact disc players and DVD players. Typically, these applications employ a number of photodiode devices arranged in an array. The use of a photodiode array allows the application to compare incoming light signal strengths at adjacent photodiodes, which allows adjustment of aspects such as the tracking or focus of the system.
To prevent electrical coupling between adjacent photodiodes, which adversely affects photodiode array performance, adjacent photodiodes must be spaced a certain minimum distance apart. The spacing between adjacent photodiodes in the photodiode array creates regions in which incident light is not detected, often referred to as dead space. One of the goals of photodiode array designers is to minimize the dead regions between adjacent photodiodes in an array, allowing for better operation of the devices. The present invention allows for minimization of dead space between photodiodes placed in an array of photodiodes.